Conventional recessed lighting fixtures with fluorescent lamps 7 as shown in FIG. 2 are still used in plenty work places nowadays. However, fluorescent lamps 7 have low luminous efficacy, and are not as energy saving and environmentally friendly as LED lamps. If customers want to replace fluorescent lamps with LED lamps in an existing recessed lighting fixture, they need to remove the whole recessed lighting fixture and fluorescent lamps from a ceiling, which consumes a lot of money, manpower and makes customers feel burdened.
The present invention aims at providing a novel recessed lighting fixture, the recessed lighting fixture can be mounted with reflector panels to install fluorescent lamps. When an installer intends to replace the fluorescent lamps with LED lamps, it only requires mounting the LED lamps after removing the reflector panels and fluorescent lamps from the recessed lighting fixture. The present invention also provides a method for installing LED lamps in the recessed lighting fixture.